Earth Tribe/Roleplay
— ◇ — Sprucestar was seated outside of his tendril-wrapped den. The morning air was crisp and cold when breathed in. The breeze gently quivered Sprucestar's whiskers as his gaze scanned over the busy camp. Cats were starting to emerge from their dens, sharing tongues and cleaning out their nests. A warm feeling ignited in Sprucestar's chest, telling him that today was going to be a good day for the Earth Tribe.—' ripple' of MoonClan Amberstrike was sitting outside the Hunters' Den, washing, and when she spotted Sprucestar, she blinked respectfully before padding up to him. "It's a fine day, today Sprucestar. A good day for hunting. What would you like me to do?" She asked, cocking her head slightly. She settled down, wrapping her tail neatly around her paws. Icyclaw11 01:18, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Emberfall 'bounded through a makeshift twig barrier and skidded boisterously into camp. A humble bundle of burdock root lodged in between her jaws, she slowed to a trot and wrinkled her nose. Per habit, the black Healer’s Apprentice kept her right hind leg hovering just above the ground as she swung her head around and pinpointed a wiry brown tom. He was sitting in the clearing, focused on a pile of herbs at his paws. As a pleased purr vibrated in her throat, Emberfall sauntered briskly over to her small, impatient senior. “Liddle-pie Littlepine,” she meowed pleasantly, the burdock root stems tickling her whiskers. — aryin holophrasis '''Littlepine ' sorted through the mess-pile of herbs, his jaws aching from the other day. The dark furred apprentice came bounding towards him, her mouth full of burdock roots. "That took you long enough," he grunted, "haven't I told you to wrap them in Beech leaves to avoid herbs from turning bad easily?" his voice hinting disapproval. ◈ Sonorous ◈ 02:24, September 21, 2016 (UTC) '''Emberfall dropped her mouthful of herbs, tail tip twitching slightly. Ignoring Littlepine's usual sour attitude, she nudged his shoulder lightly and nodded, warm Amber gaze affectionate. Shivering slightly in the cool morning air, she glanced out at the Earth Tribe Healer's herb pile. "Littlepine," she started cautiously, "Why are the marigold and lavender in one pile? You'll get the poor smells mixed up." Although she knew it really didn't matter, Emberfall liked it better when flowers were sorted separately -- the smells were easier to distinguish. Emberfall also knew that Littlepine secretly enjoyed small arguments; it kept their Healer lives busy when the rest of the Tribe bustled about, caught up in their own priorities. — aryin holophrasis Sprucestar's eyes widened in surprise when he heard Amberstrike's unanticipated greeting. Shaking his broad head slightly, Sprucestar pulled himself from his daze. His amber gaze focused on Amberstrike, a small smile marking itself on his face. "Yes, Amberstrike. Indeed it is... Days like this, we need to embrace them. We can't take them for granted," The tom spoke, a hint of anxiety in his tone. "There will be many days where life will be difficult for all cats. Those days may come when we expect it least." Sprucestar's voice became coldly solemn, as his gaze dulled. He didn't mean to become so negative, but that was his habit. Negative thoughts have always troubled him as a cat, anxiety spiking him at every thought.—' ripple' of MoonClan Amberstrike stopped washing, looking up worriedly into her leader's eyes. "Sprucestar? Maybe you should... take a walk. To calm yourself. Would you like me to come along? I can just leave you alone,too. That would be ok with me." Icyclaw11 23:41, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Cottonpaw '''trotted out of the To-be's den, her eyes still clouded with sleep. She squeaked with delight as she saw Emberfall, hopping to her excitedly. "Good morning!" she chirped cheerfully. Circling the weird brown lumps, Cottonpaw gave them a quick sniff, wrinkling her nose at the strong smell, "what is that?" she asked, promptly pointing the lumps. ◈ Sonorous ◈ 12:52, September 22, 2016 (UTC) '''Emberfall's eyes lost some of its luster when she realized that her mentor was ignoring her. Watching as Littlepine gathered the herbs expertly into the Healer's den, Emberfall's shoulder sagged when she realized her burdock roots were still lying on the ground. Emberfall gave a start when she heard a cheerful meow from a voice she knew all too well. Emberfall watched as Cottonpaw energetically circled her, commenting on the roots. Unable to suppress a purr, Emberfall forcibly pushed Littlepine out of her mind. "Those are burdock roots," she said affectionately, bending slightly to give the expressive To-be's ear. "And good morning to you too, Cottonpaw," she said warmly. — aryin holophrasis Cottonpaw slightly grinned under her fur. A pur rumbled through her throat as she examines the roots once again. Piping up in curiosity, she asks Emberfall, "What does it do? Can I eat these?" then she quickly adds, "I'm hungry!" -- ◈ Sonorous ◈ 13:11, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Emberfall felt her heart skip a beat before she hurriedly opened her mouth, "Oh no, you can't eat these! These are for infected wounds and bites, and are most unpleasant to eat." As she recited the usage for the herb, just as Littlepine schooled into her, she gently steered Cottonpaw towards the camp entrance. Swallowing as the soft fur tickled her nose, she jerked away quickly. Suppressing the heat rising in her muzzle, she bent to pick up the burdock roots. "Let me drop these off with Littlepine, and then maybe we can get something to eat together?" the latter part of her sentence ended in a slight question before she dashed off. — aryin holophrasis Littlepine collected the categorized herbs in his jaws, carrying them back into the den. Seeing Emberfall appear at the mouth of the entrance, Littlepine signals her to come in, pointing to the bin of shriveled burdock roots. "Place them in here." he muttered, "and next time, don't get carried away by that friend of yours." Glancing outside, he meowed, this time a bit gentler, "Dismissed for the morning." pausing for a moment, "when I call for you, come." he says, sharply.-- ◈ Sonorous ◈ 13:33, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Inhaling sharply, Emberfall did as she was told and dropped the roots in their rightful storage department. "What do you mean, get carried away?" she muttered, whiskers twitching uncomfortably. Gulping, she hurried out of the den, not wanting to hear his answer. "Let me know if you need anything," she meowed quietly. Schooling her features, she gave her dark pelt a shake and stepped briskly towards Cottonpaw. — aryin holophrasis Cottonpaw perked up excitedly as Emberfall approaches, "Was he grouchy?" she squeaked softly , just in case Littlepine could hear her. Her stomach growled loudly as she found the prey pile empty, only a old shrew laid in the pile. "I suppose the Hunters will be back soon?" she then squealed, "or, or!! We can hunt!" Idiot! The voice in her head sneered, you can't even pounce without tumbling, let alone hunting.-- ◈ Sonorous ◈ 14:36, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Sprucestar '''blinked, his gaze profoundly blank. He nodded curtly, his eyes shifting to the side towards the opposite side of camp. "Alright, but let's make it quick. We shouldn't spend too much time wondering about the territory." The tom puffed, his ears pricking forward as footsteps sounded behind him. '''Finchcloud emerged, limping from behind Sprucestar, her light gaze sparkling. "Don't worry about it, Sprucestar. Go ahead and take that walk." She flicked an ear, her gaze meeting Amberstrike's. Clearly, the deputy had been eavesdropping on their conversation. "I'll send out a patrol of Hunters- later, Gaurdians can scout the territory and reinforce the territory markings." Finchcloud added, her tail gently swaying in the breeze. Sprucestar let out a sigh of relief, pressing close to Finchcloud. He pressed his muzzle gently against hers. "Thank you, Finchcloud." He murmured, his voice muffled by her fur. —' ripple' of MoonClan Amberstike ' nodded to Finchcloud, feeling unease sparking inside of her. ''Finchcloud seems suspicious... ''she whisked her tail, pushing the thought away. She headed for the entrance of camp. "Good luck Finchcloud!!!" ''I shouldn't be thinking bad about the tribe Seer!!! ''She shook her head, her thoughts jumbled. 'Icyclaw11 Cottonpaw '''clumsily weaved through the crowd of cats, her eyes dull with uninterested as she plunked gloomily onto a slab of rock. Peering over to the other side of the clearing, sitting there was Sprucestar and Amberstrike, she could see Finchcloud's pelt faintly but she had gone back into the medicine den. Cottonpaw pondered, she wondered if she should ask Sprucestar if she could be assigned a mentor but she didn't want to bother the tribe Shaman- for he looked troubled enough. Brushing away the thought, she continued to lay in the dim sun-light, warming herself. ◈ Sonorous ◈ 21:58, September 25, 2016 (UTC) '''Sprucestar followed after Amberstrike as she headed towards the entrance. The sky above was bright and wisps of clouds were scattered around its blue expanse. The sun began warming his dark pelt as they entered the field, stalks of tall grass brushing his sides. He bounded forward, catching up to Amberstrike. "I guess if I'm going to go on a walk, I might as well make the most use of it. Mind hunting with me?" The tom inquired, his whiskers quivering in the gentle breeze. —' ripple' of MoonClan Emberfall padded slowly after Cottonpaw stiffly, silently mulling over Littlepine's carefully chosen words. Watching as the To-be sat sullenly on a grey rock, Emberfall's gaze softened. Bounding over, she prodded Cottonpaw's side, careful not to bother the she-cat laying in the sunlight. "I'll take up your offer to go hunting together," she meowed tentatively. — aryin holophrasis Squeaking delightfully, Cotonpaw bounced off of the rock. "Will you teach me how to hunt?" she meowed eagerly. Her eyes quickly darted towards Emberfall's leg, looking downcast, "Can you hunt with that?" Nuzzling her companion's leg gently. ◈ Sonorous ◈ 14:10, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Emberfall's eyes widened with surprise at the unexpected contact. "I'll be fine," she meowed breathily, "A mouse or something of the sort wouldn't hurt." Stumbling over her words, she decided to clamp her jaw shut and nudge Cottonpaw to her feet. "You should ask Sprucestar for a new mentor. In the meantime, I can show you a basic tactic or two," she said hurriedly. As she felt her veins throb in her ears, she switched her whiskers and waited for Cottonpaw to get moving. — aryin holophrasis Cottonpaw clambered onto her feet, hurrying over to Sprucedtar; whom was right about to leave for a morning stroll. "Sprucestar!" She called, her small legs running towards the Shaman. "May I be assigned a mentor?" she looked up at the troubled Shaman, her eyes looking up at him expectantly. ◈ Sonorous ◈ 14:22, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Emberfall could have facepawed right then and there had she not have a soft spot for the cheery To-be. Swallowing a small purr of both amusement and disbelief, she shook her head. Amber eyes trained on Sprucestar, Amberstrike, and Cottonpaw, she could only hope that the latter did not make too big of a fool of herself. — aryin holophrasis Amberstrike widened her eyes in surprise. "Sure! Hunting would be great!" Her tail swayed in the breeze and she tilted her head upwards, closing her eyes. She relished the feeling of wind passing through her fur, ruffling her whiskers. She looked at her leader, embarrassed. "Sorry.." She mumbled, feeling the sun's ray's heat seeping through her fur. (So sorry for the late reply Ripple!!!) Icyclaw11 Fernriver '''padded out of the elder's den slowly, her stern green eyes narrowed to slits as she stepped out into the sunlight. Her navy blue fur was matted from her rest in the den. She took a seat near the elder's den, and began to groom her matted fur. [[User:Orthodox Moon|Orthodox Moon]][http://nvrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Orthodox_Moon ''Wall'']'' * Contributions'' '''Sprucestar let out a lighthearted laugh, his tail brushing against the green stalks of grass. The tom slunk into the tall grass, his dark pelt disappearing in the green. The tom froze as his ears perked upward, his eyes darted to and fro between the stalks. A small rustle sounded behind him and he turned, his amber gaze wide. As it quieted, Sprucestar lowered himself to the ground, his torso brushing against the soft earth as he crept forward. —' ripple' of MoonClan Bunnysniff '''hadn't stirred for awhile, she was deeply hidden in the nests and brambles set across for Mothers. Her smooth pelt was carassed by the moss, and the warm speckles of light that rubbed her back. Bunnysniff, was awake infact but tired. She was very comfortable though, the peaceful air about her was soothing and serene and sleep wasn't much to miss out on, she had all day to sleep. — Nekkoala '''Maplefall sniffed and strutted over to Abmerstrike who was watching Sprucestar hunt. "Whatever. I'll come with you to save your fur. But don't make me do anything stupid!" She gazed at the sky, her tail twitching disdainfully. "What are you waiting for! Let's go, Sprucestar can hunt over there. There may be an eagle someplace else.." Without waiting for a reply , she bounded off, watching as Amberstrike slightly grew smaller in the distance. - ☾Darkfang903☽ Amberstike purred in amusement, flicking her leader's ear. She stared after Maplefall as the lithe she-cat bounded away "The grumpy furball!" she complained. She pricked her ears and opened up her mouth, looking around warily as she saw Sprucestar drop into a hunting crouch. She hurried over to the right side of the squirrel and crouched, advancing on the fat red animal. Just a little closer.... she thought, stalking even closer, bunching her haunches up, getting ready to pounce. Icyclaw11 Sprucestar's ears angled forward. He was fired up with determination. What he had been stalking was in the bush before him. All it took was one pounce. With his heart pumping in his chest, the Shaman hauled himself forward with outstretched paws. To his pleasant surpise, it was a plump rabbit who had been foraging in the undergrowth. With a half-drawn out squeal, the rabbit propelled itself forward with its legs. Sprucestar was in sync with its speed. He snagged his paws around its flank, his claws instantly tearing through its flesh. Blood spilled on the ground and Sprucestar could feel the rabbit's heartbeat slow to a deathly numb. He placed his jaws on its neck, lifting it off of the muddy ground. He was slightly disappointed at the messy kill- usually, he was keen towards swift and clean kills. The rain that had been shrouding the meadow for the past two sunrises stirred up the earth's dirt. The Shaman's paws were plastered with blood and dripping mud. —' ripple' of MoonClan⚡ Maplefall grumbled and crouched beside Amberstrike, watching the sky through narrowed eyes. Her eyes widened in panic as a dark shape entered her view. "Hawk!" She screeched loudly as she hauled Amberstrike away. "Hide! Sprucestar no!" Maplefall threw herself at the Shaman but it was too late. The hawk had already clamped its enormous talons into his shoulders and attempted to clamber back into the sky. With a fearsome yowl, she sank her claws into its left wing, biting as hard as she could. Thank goodness for this rain! Maplefall growled in satisfaction as the hawk screeched loudly. Maplefall then began to panic. "Help! Help me!" - ☾Darkfang903☽ Amberstrike pricked her ears and widened her eyes as she saw the hawk lift Sprucestar a little way. "Hold on Maplefall, Sprucestar!" She scrambled up the slope and bunched up her muscles, leaping high into the air and landing onto the hawk's back. She screeched fearsomely and scratched furiously, trying to sink her teeth into its back. "Agh!" She spluttered as she got a mouthful of feathers. Icyclaw11 Sprucestar's jaws froze when an unbearable pain tore through his shoulder. With furious flapping echoing in his ears, Sprucestar stumbled backwards, dropping his kill onto the marshy ground. He let out a drained caterwaul of pain, dipping his head as he gritted his teeth. The hawk's claws had became lodged in his shoulder, tearing viciously at his flesh. Long, red scarlet marks soon became visible on his shoulder. As his vision began to fuzz, Sprucestar could make out the blurry shapes of Amberstrike and Maplefall. —' ripple' of MoonClan⚡ "Hold on Sprucestar!!!" Amberstrike yowled desperately through the eagle's feathers. She bit down as hard as she could on the hawk's neck, hearing a faint snap. She bit even harder, digging in her claws. She was determined to kill the vicious bird. She ripped fiercely at its back, her fur stained red with the hawk's blood. Icyclaw11 Maplefall squacked loudly as the hawk dropped her. She landed with a dull thud on the ground and an unbearable burst of pain shot up her forepaws. Maplefall collapsed suddenly as a sharp crack pierced the air. Maplefall's head fell to the floor and she lay limply on the ground hardly breathing. Eyes closing, she fell unconscioud barely noticing that the hawk had managed to lift away and escape the enraged cats. A sudden peace filled her soul. Are the Spirit Cats coming to fins me already? She wondered and blacked out. - ☾Darkfang903☽ Sprucestar wobbled as he stood, he was having difficulty standing on all paws. Soon, darkness cast itself upon his gaze and the tom fell to the ground. He had lost too much blood and became awfully light-headed. —' ripple' of MoonClan⚡ Finchcloud emerged from the tall grass, her eyes widened with horror. Her flanks heaved as she panted harshly. It was easy to tell that she had sprinted through the meadow, due to the large streaks of mud that plastered her light-toned fur. "Amberstrike!" She yowled, running up to the two cats who had fallen unconscious. She quickly caught sight of the hawk, her back arching as her lip curled into a snarl. "Amberstrike, help me bring these two back to camp. We'll have to try to get them back as quickly as possible. The storm out here is brewing into something deadly." The Seer growled, her voice hinted with worry. Finchcloud padded up to Maplefall, biting into her nape as she dragged her along the muddy earth. —' ripple' of MoonClan⚡ Amberstrike nodded, leaning down to bite Sprucestar's scruff. She hauled him towards camp sluggishly. She winced as she felt her wounds stinging. She looked down and saw Sprucestar, then Maplefall's battered body, feeling shame wash over her. They are dealing with more pain than I am. I should not be pitying myself!!! She yowled fiercely at herself in her head. She quickened her pace, falling into step beside Finchcloud. "Finchcloud... I'm sorry... I should've been there to help them!" Her head drooped shamefully and she focused on her paws, as if they were suddenly the most interesting things ever. Icyclaw11 Bunnysniff '''wiggled her muzzle as she began to feel the air growing a little more active. Her fur was some what damp. She imerge out her nest, her plump sides being poked by the moss as she sat up. She sniffed the air and suddenly felt the droplets of rain settle on her little nose, and then her face, and as she was finally able to haul her body out of the brambles relunctantly the rain had began to mat her fur. "What happened?" the sleepy cat asked shifting her eyes, trying to recover from the rain and the sudden light. Littleberd (talk)/Nekkoala '''Finchcloud's '''sides were heaving vigorously as she entered the camp, dropping Maplefall gently. The Seer turned around, her jaw lowered as she panted. Rain weighed down her thick fur and dropped into her eyes, the she-cat rubbed away the chilly water. Thunder rumbled in the distance as the molly called Amberstrike near. "Bunnysniff and Amberstrike, I need you two to bring these cats to Littlepine." She lowered her muzzle, beckoning towards the two unconcious cats. "Thank you for hauling Sprucestar all the way back to camp. It might have been an overwhelming task, but in return, I bear great gratitude for what you have done." The dilute-colored she-cat dipped her head, pressing close to Amberstrike. She stood back and gave a curt nod to Bunnysniff. — ripple' of MoonClan⚡ '''Amberstike' dropped Sprucestar, the small she-cat panting heavily. She pressed comfortingly against Finchcloud, lapping at the tan cat's fur. She tried to transfer some heat to the tribe Seer one more time before dashing off to the healer's den. She poked her head in. "Littlepine?" Are you there? Maplefall and Sprucestar were gravely injured. Please come and hhelp them. They're in the clearing." With that she ran to Finchcloud's side again. She lay her tail on the Seer's shoulders. "You should get some rest and try off." She nodded towards underneath the Highledge. Icyclaw11 Bunnysniff '''paniced. She trotted over to Maplefall, attempting to move the unconcious cat to the healer's den. Bunnysniff huffed. After a bit of gentle force she managed to move Maplefall into the protection of a small canopy at the edge of the healers den. Littleberd (talk) '''Finchcloud dismissed Amberstrike with a curt dip of her head, her eyes flashed with worry. "I won't be able to get any rest until I know Sprucestar is fine." A long, drawn-out sigh followed her words. "I'll be in Littlepine's den. In the meantime, I'd like you to get some rest." She bunched her shoulders before leaping off of the Highledge, her muscles rippling under her plastered pelt. The Seer appeared at the Healer's Den, acknowledging Bunnysniff with a flick of her tail. —' ripple' of MoonClan⚡ Littlepine's eyes stretched with worry. He stumbled over to the assemble of cats, a few herbs tucked in his jaws. The Healer clenched his teeth, placing small strips of wet moss over the unconscious cats' foreheads. After digging around in a few leaves, he took out tufts of fuzz and feathers, creating a makeshift nest for the two. "It's vital we keep them warm. That way, they'll be able to dry much more quickly." Littlepine's nose twitched nervously as he spoke. "Hopefully they haven't caught any illnesses..." He swathed his paw in some thick cobweb, beginning to apply them to the cats' wounds. Amberstrike padded over to Littlepine, her shoulders drooping with exhaustion. "Do you need any help?" She settled next to him, her head ducked, rain dripping into her eyes. Her vision blurred and for a second, she saw a puddle of blood around Sprucestar. "Sprucestar!" She yowled, and raced to his side. When she blinked, she realized what she thought was blood, was just a puddle of rain. Feeling her pelt grow hot, she shrank away. Then, she realized something as she remembered earlier.... She was in love. Icyclaw11 Littlepine was too busy digging through some herbs and hurriedly applying pastes to the cats' wounds. His ears pricked upward when he heard Amberstrike's voice, his eyes flickering over to the she-cat. "Amberstrike...?" The Healer half-meowed half-whispered. Littlepine was taken aback by the she-cat's abrupt outburst, backing away as he stared. "... Sprucestar will be okay." He meowed quietly, but it was too late. Amberstrike had padded away. —' ripple' of MoonClan �� Amberstrike shook her head as she padded away, the memory of her fur feeling warm under Sprucestar's gaze. What is wrong with me? she thought as she padded into the Hunters' den. She curled up, her last thought Sprucestar's warm amber eyes before darkness engulfed her vision. Icyclaw11 Finchcloud poked her head through the Healer's Den's entrance. Judging by the dismal frown that she had on her face, the Seer was utterly worried. Her ears were flattened as she spoke to Littlepine, glancing over her shoulder to cast a half-terried glance at Sprucestar's unconcious body. "They both will be awake by sunrise." Littlepine reassured her, placing a comforting tail on her shoulder. Finchcloud seemed unconvinced, lowering onto her belly and tucking her paws under her chest. Littlepine decided it was best to leave her with her mate and soon departed to his nest to sleep. —' ripple' of MoonClan �� Maplefall blinked the hazy fog that covered her eyes and moaned loudly. She turned backwards and attempted to move from the mossy nest. She suddenly felt nasious as a sharp pain jolted up her legs. Maplefall emitted a loud yowl and realized her situation. Her skull had been cracked during her fall and her leg had been dislocated. "Fox-dung!" She cursed, realizing how longs she would have to stay inside of the den. "Where's the healer? They're supposed to be healing me!" She grumbled and lay unmoving in worry that her injuries would open again. - ☾Darkfang903☽ Finchcloud's ears perked up with pleasant surprise, despite Maplefall's foul protests. "Littlepine!" She called, stumbling to her feet. As she called, Littlepine rose from his nest sleepily, blinking a couple of times before gaining recognition of what was happening. "Now don't move about. The pastes are still working. Go back to sleep." He meowed, a weary groan following his words. Finchcloud frowned. "What about Sprucestar. Why isn't he awake?" Littlepine shrugged, observing Sprucestar. "For one thing, Maplefall is much younger. I wouldn't say Sprucestar is too old either, but cats heal at different paces, Finchcloud." —' ripple' of MoonClan �� Amberstrike woke from her doze, listening to the patter of rain. She padded out, pleased to see Maplefall awake. "Maplefall!!! Are you alright?" She sat down near the cranky she-cat, curling her tail over her paws. Icyclaw11 Category:Roleplay